


Right Here, Right Now

by swordstrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave Strider POV, Earth C, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Game, Second Person, Somewhat Metatextual, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordstrider/pseuds/swordstrider
Summary: Dave initiates a conversation with John regarding the temporal technicalities of their relationship.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 9





	Right Here, Right Now

DAVE: yknow  
DAVE: sometimes i think  
DAVE: we shouldnt have ended up together like this  
JOHN: …  
JOHN: what?

John turns his head to face you, appearing critically wounded - viscerally offended, even. It's as if he believes that this is your shoddy introduction to a divorce request. As quickly as you made the remark, you attempt to rectify the matter.

DAVE: i dont mean it like that  
DAVE: sorry i probably shouldve at least had some forethought goin into that  
DAVE: what i mean is  
DAVE: its something that i can sense  
DAVE: fate or destiny basically  
DAVE: the mere premise of us being in a relationship should be cosmically fucking impossible  
DAVE: and its almost like im hyperaware of that shift in a more temporal sense  
DAVE: like according to timelines  
DAVE: given the circumstances everything should have "lined up" for our shit to not check out and not be feasible  
DAVE: but thats not how it transpired here  
DAVE: and im really glad about that  
DAVE: who gives a fuck about fate and destiny and feasibility as long as i get to be with you

You grip his hand tighter, attempting to instill some reassurance into him. The stars above you and John make the ambience feel more sincere. His expression softens after you elaborate, though he still seems to be a bit confused.

JOHN: oh!  
JOHN: um, i am not sure if i completely understood all of that…  
JOHN: especially since i'm not a time guy like you.  
JOHN: but,  
JOHN: i'm glad we're together, too.  
JOHN: you're right.  
JOHN: fuck the time lines that say our relationship is impossible.  
JOHN: actually, neither destiny nor fate matter.  
JOHN: if anything, we should just be focusing on what we have right here, right now.  
DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: for sure

Stepping closer to John, you wrap your arms around him, fully appreciating things as they are. Whether Time likes it or not, you'll be with him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really uninspired regarding AO3 works for a few weeks since my last one, so this is rather short. Hopefully it's still satisfying enough, though.


End file.
